L'Equilibre ou la folie
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Noyée dans l'obscurité, la Salle sur Demande semblait vide. Pourtant, la visiteuse savait qu'il se cachait là, quelque part.  "Luna, c'est toi ?" / Pendant le septième tome, Poudlard


**L'Equilibre**

Neville L. / Luna L.  
K+/T  
Général/Romance/Friendship

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, merci. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de n'importe quoi._

_Je te le dédicace, 'tite Clairounette, alias Tallia ! Comme demandé, un Neville Luna... à mon avis pas tout à fait ce que tu espérais, mais j'ai fais fonction de mon inspiration du moment... et ça a donné ça. _

_Tu reconnaîtras la petite référence RIEN QUE pour toi XD _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**L'Equilibre**

_ou la folie_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Noyée dans l'obscurité, la Salle sur Demande semblait vide. Pourtant, la visiteuse savait qu'il se cachait là, quelque part.

- Luna, c'est toi ?

- Hum, hum, fit-elle de son habituel ton rêveur.

- On est jamais trop prudents, se justifia-t-il.

Luna ne sembla pas faire grand cas de sa méfiance et le tranquillisa en fixant le vide, vaguement illuminée par la faible lumière qui provenait de l'unique fenêtre, sûrement fascinée par d'étranges créatures qu'elle était la seule à voir. Neville ne put réprimer un sourire. Luna était une bouffée d'air frais dans cette pièce où il se tenait enfermé. Dehors les Carrows guettaient, prêts à l'attacher et le faire souffrir à l'agonie. Avec le sortilège Doloris, pour le faire supplier.

- Tu savais que les morceaux de carottes éloignent les Dolicans ? Ils sont plus dangereux que les Narguoles. Ils dévorent tes rêves.

Neville nota qu'elle portait un collier composé de petits morceaux de carottes reliés entre eux par des fils à dents de chez Honeydukes. La bizarrerie de Luna l'hypnotisait. En dehors de cette pièce, dans les cachots, des élèves subissaient une punition violente et injustifiée. Luna parlementait Dolicans et Narguoles.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver cela révoltant: Luna était essentielle en ces temps de guerre, avec sa fraîcheur et sa candeur - si de candeur l'on pouvait réellement parler; car si elle semblait plus incohérente qu'une enfant, après coup et mûres réflexions, ses paroles se teintaient d'un sens limpide et incroyablement éclairé. Luna était une visionnaire. Luna était nécessaire à l'équilibre. Luna était la pierre angulaire de leur trio d'or à eux, Ginny, lui et elle.

De fait, et rapidement, Neville et Ginny unis dans leur envie d'aider Harry avaient commencé à s'opposer dans leurs divergences d'opinions, notamment celle concernant la façon de gérer la Résistance de l'AD, Ginny prônant une offensive radicale. Toujours là lorsqu'il le fallait, Luna arrivait, une phrase sibylline à leur offrir pour calmer les esprits et ses réactions loufoques pour les faire rire.

- Ginny m'a demandé de passer voir comment tu allais, finit-elle par avouer.

Neville ne put réprimer une grimace amusée.

- Je la connais, elle serait venue elle-même. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Luna, de déguiser la vérité.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle d'un ton tranquille. C'est moi qui suis venue.

Neville, perplexe, fixa la jeune fille.

Une chandelle apparut dans les airs, venue de nulle part, éclairant Luna mieux qu'un spot éclaire un acteur sur une scène de théâtre. Neville se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'il était désormais si proche de la Salle sur Demande qu'elle anticipait la moindre de ses pensées, le moindre de ses désirs. Bien qu'il ne se sente ni coupable, ni honteux, il se découvrit une certaine gêne à avoir été mis à nu par une salle.

Afin de camoufler cet incident, il demanda aussitôt que d'autre cierges tapissent les mus. Aussitôt, une immense bibliothèque se dévoilà, remplie de livres divers et variés, mais l'on pouvait voir que l'essentiel se consacrait à la botanique, et aux plantes en général. Plusieurs fauteuils confortables, des poufs, et un long canapé, disséminés un peu partout rendaient la pièce vivable. Dans un recoin d'ombre, une petite porte soigneusement fermée devait mener à la chambre de Neville.

Luna semblait n'avoir cure du trouble de Neville et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle caressa doucement le pourtour des vitres.

- Il fait le temps que tu veux ?

Pour illustrer sa réponse, la vue passa de l'aube à midi en quelques secondes. Puis Neville souhaita à nouveau un ciel étoilé. Déjà qu'il perdait ses repères, seul dans cette pièce, complètement dépendant des autres...

- J'aime la légende d'Hercule. Enfin je la connais mal, mais je me souviens du... euh... dessin-animé... je crois qu'ils appellent ça comme ça. Mon père me l'avait montré quand j'étais petite.

- Qui ça, ils ?

- Les Moldus.

La laissant perdue dans ses pensées, Neville attendit qu'elle décide de lui conter l'histoire. Il ne connaissait pas d'Hercule.

- C'est un Dieu à qui l'on retire son étincelle divine. Presque complètement. Le petit garçon est alors adopté par un couple, parce que ses parents sont coincés dans l'Olympe, la maison des Dieux. De sa divinité, il ne lui reste qu'une force surhumaine. Seulement Hercule est maladroit, il ne sait pas s'en servir, et est rejeté par les autres en grandissant, étant à l'origine de toutes les catastrophes possibles et imaginables. Il décide un jour de partir de chez lui, à la rencontre du maître des Héros, celui qui les entraîna tous et en fit des Légendes. Celui-ci accepte de prendre Hercule en apprentissage et le demi-dieu devient fort et plein d'assurance, adulé par tous. Seulement, lorsque vient l'heure de l'ultime triomphe, alors qu'il retrouve l'étincelle divine que tout ce périple devait lui rendre, il choisit de rester sur terre, aux côtés des humains et de la femme qu'il aime. A aider les autres.

Elle reprit son souffle, s'égara un peu dans les décorations du plafond, puis reprit.

- Je sais qu'il y a sûrement de meilleurs exemple, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était le plus juste. Celui qui correspondait le mieux.

Elle se tut un instant.

- Le plus fidèle.

Neville ne répondit rien, cherchant la raison de ce long discours. Luna ne parlait jamais si longtemps sans qu'une idée se cache derrière ses mots.

Soudain, la lumière se fit. C'était maladroit, comme toujours avec Luna, mais plutôt clair.

- Hercule... c'est moi ?

Elle acquiesça doucement.

- Je ne suis pas un héros, se défendit-il avec une modestie non-feinte.

- "Le demi-dieu devint fort et plein d'assurance, adulé par tous". Neville, tu es l'emblème de la Résistance. Tu es un héros pour tout ceux qui luttent.

- Mais en quoi suis-je ce héros ? Je ne mérite pas d'être un symbole ou quoi que ce soit du genre ! Je ne suis pas Ron, prêt à simuler une éclabouille pour accompagner Harry, ni Hermione capable d'utiliser le sortilège de Protéïforme en cinquième année, ni Harry, qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort ! Je ne suis rien que Neville, le raté, le zéro en potion, passionné de botanique, qui se terre dans la Salle sur Demande pendant que vous tous...

- Neville, tu es un emblème. Tu es un guide. Sans toi, nous n'en aurions sûrement pas la force, pas plus que le courage. Sans toi, l'AD n'aurait jamais été reformé.

Luna exposait si rarement le fond de sa pensée sans détour ni code à déchiffrer que cela valait la peine qu'il en profite. Il comprit vite qu'elle désirait qu'il n'y ait aucune méprise.

- Tu es un héros Neville. A ta manière.

- Je ne veux pas être un héros. Je veux juste qu'un jour, quand les gens repenseront à cette époque sombre et noire, je veux juste qu'ils se souvienne que Poudlard n'aura pas abandonné.

- Quand les gens repenseront au passé, ils se souviendront de toi. Et de ta foi en l'AD. De ta foi en cette école.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Luna...

- Ils se souviendront de Neville Longdubat, le courageux Gryffondor, assena-t-elle avec aplomb.

Elle se tut. Neville ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il ne se pensait pas courageux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luna lui disait tout cela. Mais il y avait sans doute une raison. Il y avait forcément une raison. Las des énigmes, il s'assit sur le canapé, et tenta une énième fois de faire apparaître à manger. En pure perte.

Toujours concentrés sur ses mots, il ne vit pas Luna prendre place à ses côtés et balancer distraitement les jambes.

- Tu crois que Harry va revenir ? Lâcha-t-il soudain.

Elle commença à siffloter pour toute réponse.

- Je veux dire... et s'il mourrait ? Échouait ? A quoi aura servi notre rébellion ? A différer notre exécution ?

- Ou a épargner la torture à des dizaines d'élèves. Ou a donner un peu d'espoir.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on rien faire de plus ?

Luna resta silencieuse et contenta d'enrouler ses mèches blondes autour de son index. Elle non plus ne devait pas avoir la réponse.

- Nevilles, tu sais, il y a plein de Votours autours de toi.

- Invisibles ?

- Rien n'est invisible pour qui sait regarder.

Silence.

- Ça veut dire que tu es intelligent, tu sais. Ils ne restent jamais près des imbéciles.

Neville sourit timidement, le cœur plus léger.

- Merci, Luna.

Il ne saurait sans doute jamais si elle les voyait vraiment, mais elle savait quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

- Merci d'être toi Luna.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

Elle le fit taire de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres douces tendrement posées sur les siennes.

_Ah,_ eut-il tout juste le temps de penser avant de fermer les yeux, _c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ?_

Puis il les rouvrit, réalisant que la jeune fille n'était plus là. Ses iris océan le fixaient, pétillants.

- Pas fameux.

Neville, choqué, sentit sa mâchoire prête à se décrocher et tenta de rester digne en serrant les dents.

- Mais euh...

- Tu es fort, Neville, ne l'oublie pas.

Il y eut un silence, puis Neville éclata de rire, consterné par l'étrangeté de l'adolescente.

- Amis ?

- Amis.

Luna n'était pas nécessaire à l'équilibre. Luna _était_ l'Équilibre.

- Je crois que j'ai aperçu un Narguole, lâcha-t-il soudain sur un ton plus léger.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'existe pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

D'un petit saut, elle se remit sur pieds et quitta le canapé. Elle déambula encore un instant, puis se rapprocha de la porte.

- Fais attention aux Carrows, recommanda Neville pour la forme.

- Fais attention à Hannah.

Et elle le planta là.

- Hein ?

* * *

_Ba quoi ? XD_

_**Note explicative:**__ pour les addict de Harry Potter moins addict que moi, si je parle d'Hannah, c'est parce que a dit que dans le futur, Neville et Hannah Abbot se mariaient il me semble... donc j'en ai profité =) Je préfère de loin de Luna/Rolf au Luna/Neville XD_

_Bisous tout le monde, pour commenter, c'est le petit bouton vert !_


End file.
